Silcoon
|} Silcoon (Japanese: カラサリス Karasalis) is a . It evolves from depending on its personality value, starting at level 7, and it evolves into starting at level 10. Biology Silcoon is a cocoon-like Pokémon that uses silk to attach itself to tree branches. It is almost completely covered in white silk with only two small holes. A pair of red eyes can be seen through the holes, but they are partially hidden by a rough fringe of silk. The silk forms a hard cocoon that it can use to repel enemy attacks. Dew and rainwater collect on the silk, which provides Silcoon with nourishment. Silcoon lives in , where it conserves energy by moving as little as possible. In the anime Major appearances May's Silcoon In A Corphish out of Water, May's Wurmple evolved into a Silcoon alongside Jessie's Wurmple which evolved into a . Both promptly evolved into their current state in Seeing is Believing, where Silcoon evolved into May's Beautifly and Cascoon evolved into Jessie's Dustox. Other Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Silcoon appeared in Making Mirth with Mightyena. Pokédex entries }} }} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries . It keeps watch over the surroundings with its two eyes.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} , Eterna Forest}} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Forest (Both Fields)}} |area=Secret Storage 15, Endless Level 17, Forever Level 17, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Forest: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Ruby Volcano: Giant Redwood (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=266 |name2=Silcoon |type1-2=Bug |evo2= |no3=267 |name3=Beautifly |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Silcoon shares its with , , and . They are all known as the Cocoon Pokémon. ** They also share the same base stat total, learnset, Ability, and EV yield. *** This ties them as the evolved Pokémon with the lowest base stat total. * Silcoon and Cascoon have exactly the same type, base stats, moveset, and body style, making them nearly identical. * Silcoon, along with Cascoon, can be seen without the limb protrusions on its body in the anime, , , and occasionally in . ** However, James' Pokémon trivia cards showed that Silcoon and Cascoon indeed have those limbs. Origin Silcoon is based on the or cocoon stage of a or ; more specifically, the cocoon. Name origin Silcoon is a combination of '' and . Karasalis may be a combination of 殻 kara (shell) and . In other languages and |fr=Armulys |frmeaning=From and chrysalis |es=Silcoon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Schaloko|demeaning= and |it=Silcoon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=실쿤 Silcoon|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_cmn=甲殼蛹 / 甲壳蛹 Jiǎkéyǒng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Shelled chrysalis" |hi=सिलकुन Silcoon|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Силкун Silkun|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * May's Silcoon * Aaron's Silcoon External links |} de:Schaloko fr:Armulys it:Silcoon ja:カラサリス pl:Silcoon zh:甲壳茧